Surf's Up!
Created by: DoubleTake8 Note: Check out my userpage for more fanfics. Cast *Me *Dr. Zomboss *Butler Zombie *Giga-Imp #27/Commander Imp *Lots of Zombies *All the plants we have so far *Lily Pad x11 *Tangle Kelp *Tall-Nut *Squash *Threepeater *Jalepeno *Spikeweed *Torchwood *Durian-pult *Aqua-pot The Story It all started when Peashooter found the backyard door. Doublez let him outside to show him. He saw the big, blue pool. "Guys!" he yelled, "Check this out!" Pretty soon, the daytime plants came out. Then, the mushrooms and Coffe Bean came out asd well. They all looked at the pool. "What's this?" Sunflower asked She jumped in. She was alarmed by her sinking in it. "Help!" she said, flailing her leaves. Doublez fished her out, but he wanted to make it so plants could float on the water. So he went to the swamp that was just a walk from his house. He found 11 lily pads and some kelp. Then he applied the plant serum to them. The result was 11 Lily Pads, and Tangle Kelp. They both went into the pool and splashed around. The plants rode around on the Lily Pads for quite a long time. Meanwhile, in Dr. Zomboss' Lab... "Why are you all wet?" Dr. Zomboss was asking a zombie "And why are you wearing a ducky tube?" asked Butler Zombie "I was swimming in Doublez' pool" the zombie said "The plants were having so much fun, they didn't notice me!" "You fool!" Dr. Zomboss said "You could have easily gotten their brains!" A giga-gargantuar walked by in the hallway. "Giga-Gragantuar #11!" Dr. Zomboss said "Face me!" "Yes, sir!" he said, turning to face him. "Can I talk to Giga-Imp #27?" "Sure thing, boss!" the giga-gargantuar said. He reached into his trash basket and put his giga-imp on the ground. "Giga-Imp #27!" he said "Front and center!" Giga-imp walked up to Dr. Zomboss. "Giga-Gargantuar #11, you are dismissed!" Dr. Zomboss yelled at Giga-Gargantuar. He walked out of the lab and into the hallway. "Now Giga-Imp!" Dr. Zomboss said "You are the new commander of my Zombie Spy Force!" "Yay!" the giga-imp said. "You shall now be known as Commander Imp!" he said, putting a badge that said "Commander Imp of ZSF" on the giga-imp. "This is just getting better!" Commander Imp said. 'Now here's (crunch) your first assignment!" Dr. Zomboss said. Butler Zombie had just served him chips. "Go out and (crunch) find out what's (crunch) happening!" "Yes, sir!" Commander Imp said "I won't let you down!" Meanwhile, at the lawn... "Weeeee!" the plants were screaming "This is so fun!" The plants that were riding the Lily Pads were riding them at high speeds through the water. Occaisinally, a Lily Pad crashed into the pool wall, which splashed water onto the other plants. "I know, right!" Tangle Kelp said. He was bouncing arpund like a ping-pong ball. Commander Imp scaled the fence. He was wearing a Sunflower mask so the plants wouldn't attack him. He looked at the situation. The plants are having too much fun to notice me, ''he thought, ''maybe I can sneak inside and get Doublez' brains! Then Dr. Zomboss would be... "Hey!" Peashooter said "Since when is there a second sunflower?" "IMPOSTER!" Sunflower screamed at the top of her lungs. Fume-Shroom blew the mask off. "ZOMBIE!" Snow Pea said "ALL PLANTS, ATTACK!" A few peas blasted Commander Imp's head off, then he decayed in the dirt. In Dr. Zomboss' Lab, Commander Imp just came out of the tombstone. "What intel did you collect?" Dr. Zomboss asked. "They seem unprepared for an attack" Commander Imp said "I think we should launch one!' Soon later, a huge wave of zombies approached. "ZOMBIES!" Scaredy-Shroom said. He hopped back into the house. The plants started firing. The Lily Pads held up some plants. Tangle Kelp pulled zombies underwater. "Um, guys?" Scaredy-Shroom said "There's zombies on the front lawn too!" "Well, then" Doublez said "Snow Pea, Repeater, Sun-Shroom, Cherry Bomb, Potato Mine, and Chomper, go to the front yard!" Those 5 plants hopped to the front yard. Doublez decided to get some extra firepower. He found a large walnut, a squash, a pea cluster, a jalepeno, a weed, a charred stick, and a durian with a peice of wood stuck in it. When Doublez applied the plant serum to them, they became Tall-Nut, Squash, Threepeater, Jalepeno, Spikeweed, Torchwood and Durian-pult. Tall-Nut stood in the front yard like a Wall-Nut, but Pole Vaulting Zombies couldn't vault over him. Squash squashed zombies in the front yard. Threepeater made up for the loss of Repeater in the backyard. Jalepeno was like Cherry Bomb, but created blazing trails of fire that killed the zombies. Spikeweed pricked zombies in the front yard. Torchwood lit peas on fire that did high damage in the backyard. Durian-pult hurled durians that flew over screen doors in the frontyard. Soon, there were no zombies left, so all the plants went inside for dinner. Only one problem: the Lily Pads and Tangle Kelp couldn't get out of the pool! Doublez got 12 flower pots out of storage and filled them with water. "What are those?" Sunflower asked. "Pots" Doublez said. "To keep the water plants in." Sunflower produced sun. It spilled onto the pots. That's how the 12 Aqua-pots were born. All of the Lily Pads and Tangle Kelp hopped into the Aqua-pots. Meanwhile at Dr. Zomboss' Lab... "Well, Commander Imp," Dr. Zomboss said "here's your new squad: Balloon Zombie, Bungee Zombie, Snorkel Zombie, and Digger Zombie!" "Great!' Commander Imp exclaimed "And I already have a new plan!" Category:DT8's Fanfics